Skin care products in today's market are generally in the forms of lotion, cream, serum, powder, solid, gel, liquid or other physical forms. It is a universal practice in the commercially available skin care products that these products are marketed and provided to users in these forms without specification or means that are designed to meet the specific skin condition of different individual users. Consequently, the different skin types of different users after using the same skin care product can usually produce different skin care results, even though the functional ingredients of the same product are identical. For example, a skin care product marketed as “anti-aging” usually targets the aging signs of the facial skin, including wrinkles, age spots, fine lines, brown spots, smile lines, and puffy eyes, etc. By using a product targeting to reduce multiple signs of aging, which generally includes multiple active ingredients, with a single or a group of ingredients functioning to reduce certain type of aging sign, a user with stronger wrinkles or a user with stronger puffy eyes may not experience the same level of effectiveness of aging sign reduction as compared to a normal user with a more evenly weighted aging signs.
The inventor realizes that the way that the existing skin-care products are produced and marketed, and the method that is generally practiced by users on daily basis are lack of the ability to customize the skin care product composition and application method to match to the unique skin condition and unique skin care need of each individual user. By enabling this ability to customize the skin care product composition and application method to each individual skin care need, more effectiveness from the skin care product and better skin care result shall be achieved than the existing method of using existing skin-care products.
It is an object of this invention to include the step of each individual user skin analysis in the skin care process and to provide a specimen dispensing device that utilizes the unique personal skin data of each individual user resulting from said skin analysis and enables the customizability of skin care products and dispensing of skin care specimen. It is an object of this invention to provide the said specimen dispensing device in combination with skin treatment members to enhance skin care results. It is an object of this invention to utilized personal computing devices, personal communication devices, databases, internet cloud, social networks and professional skin care service providers to achieve the customized skin care for each individual user.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a specimen dispensing device that enables the customizability of other health care or personal products according to each individual user's unique skin care need by utilizing data communication protocols that can associate and correlate the functions and efficacies of different specimens with the unique skin conditions of different users.